


Wash-up

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance has pet names for the lions, Red hates water, missions can get dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: The lions get clean.





	Wash-up

Lance being the beauty guru he was washed the Lions when the others wouldn't. It was a chore not to be taken lightly. Usually, all of the Lions started purring whenever he entered the hangars, but not today.  
Their latest mission had been particularly dirty.  
"I'm not dirty," grumbled Red.  
"Sure you aren't, sugar. Where did rascal hide the soap this time?"  
Green had made it a game of hiding and seek with the soap, yet they were in places where Green could not get too. This time the soap was in the vents next to Keith's room. Blue was jubilant to be in her element, but every other minute she would splash around and flood the hangars.  
Black stood patiently but was very vain about how she looked so that was no surprise she would be a perfect lady.  
"Sweetie grab Red she's making a break for it!"  
Yellow caught Red and held her down while Lance washed the both of them. Yellow took advantage for some cuddles. Black wrapped herself around them while Green snuggled against Red. Blue, with all the grace of a dying swan, leaped on top of the Lion pile. Lance ended up in a pocket of space somewhere in the middle. He nearly had a heart attack the first time they had done this.  
"Lovely, can you please tell the others to get off?"  
Black got the other Lions to move.  
"Okay pretty ladies, time for your claws to get done."  
Yellow adored the orange nail polish, Green took a magenta colored, Black wanted a rose colored polish, Blue had a violet color, and Red wanted a metallic gold. The Lions nuzzled Lance playfully he laughed,"Till next time my beautiful ladies. And by the way sugar, I have four kids already I don't need a fifth."


End file.
